Talk:Pave Low
Untitled it says in the article that it comes with two flares.. I thought it only had one. 17:04, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Nope. It has two. However if you use a Javelin and manage to hit the Pavelow from underneath with the missile (when it shoots up) , it'll go down in one hit. ok, thanks for clearing that up 01:36, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Adding to the Killstreak How does the pave low function when it comes to adding to a kill streak? I received it from a care package and it actually did add to my kill streak. For a moment, I thought it might have been something such as a car to which I had set fire or a claymore I had set, but it was definitely the pave low, as I managed to get both a predator missile and a harrier strike from it while hiding from the enemy. Fight the Sky 02:50, December 22, 2009 (UTC)Fight the Sky I have had the same thing happen but from what I hear the pave low is glitched. Sometimes it adds to the kill streak sometimes it doesn't. I have had the same thing happen Sentry_gun Sentry_gun Sentry_gun Pavelow Killstreak glitch THe entry for what exactly triggers the pavelow killstreak glitch, was Removed- Why? Is this not the place to have the informative section that tells tells how the pavelow won't count towards a killstreak under normal circumstances, (unless you kill someone before the pavelow gets a chance to kill someone), or how it does from care packages? Why was the section deleted? I recommend someone put back on the page, what ways the pavelow will and won't count. Pavelow from crates will count every kills towards killstreak and the normal one just count 1. This is a glitch, might be fixed whenever IW notice. Sekelle 21:52, January 2, 2010 (UTC) There needs to be some clarification on the killstreak issue. I earned one yesterday on PC and it didn't count towards my killstreak. Apepa 21:30, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I already said it, the pavelow from CRATE will count towards but not the NORMAL pavelow. Sekelle I removed three separate and similar entries about this bug under the Trivia section and merged them. LeoKhenir 13:12, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I noticed an update for the 360 version a few days a go so i thought id test the pavelow to check whether the glitch was patched and everytime i managed to get one i would then get my next rewards, is this still glitching with others or am i just really lucky to have about 5 in a row that have worked? and i have not killed anyone in the 15 seconds it takes for it to arrive. -- NitramPro 10:32, February 19, 2010 (UTC)NitramPro The normal Pave Low (not from an air crate) will count towards you kill streak if you haven't died at all in the match. The same goes for Sentry Guns. Duckcall00 14:05, February 21, 2010 (UTC)Duckcall00 Ok wtf?!? Why IW hasn't taken any actions fixing this bug? I never used it (exept got it from care package few times) coz of the glitch. What if this isn't a glitch? If IW intended pave low to be like this? I mean if we compare it to the stealth bomber, stealth bomber will get usually 2-5 kills or 0, depends how well you use it. Pave low just goes around, shoots like an attack helicopter and kills everything! Maybe its just balancing issue, I dont know. Its cool killstreak, I hope IW fixes this glitch... if it is even a glitch... Finlandomg 16:25, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Glitch Based on my own experiences, I believe the info on the Pave Low glitch is wrong. Yesterday I was killed twice with no kills during FFA, and I then went on to Nuke the map using Pave Low/ Chopper Gunner killstreaks, and the Pave Low kills did count towards my total. I always use the Pave Low when going for a Nuke and have not once found that it didn't add kills to my killstreak. As far as I'm concerned the Pave Low is fixed, and will always contribute to an ongoing killstreak. The previous glitch was fixed for the Xbox 360 in the Stimulus Update (I understand that the PS3 version is not yet fixed). 14:43, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Omega Point Correct, it's a Major pain! WaterTypeKingTom 12:43, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Bad Info? Ok wtf i saw this and which one is right? or is it something else? But it seems to me it say a RPG/AT4 does 2100 per missile? Tips *A Pave Low can be destroyed with 3 RPG-7 missiles. *Pave Lows have 3000 health, take 0.3x the base damage from bullets at all times, are destroyed instantly by guided missile launchers (Javelin/Stinger) if its flares are used up and take 2100 damage from RPG-7s/AT4-HSs. WaterTypeKingTom 12:55, May 2, 2010 (UTC) MW3 Is Pave Low making a return on MW3? Take a look on the mini-map on this image, maybe it's a place holder, but that looks identical as MW2's Pave Low icon. Lucas88bam 19:29, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Interesting stuff about the Pave Low The MH-53 Pave Low belongs to one of my favorite family of helicopters and I decided to do a little research between the game and the real life, after I found out an error on its model in-game. I guess the modeler who created the Pave Low was a bit drunk, but here's what I have found out: 1. The body of the Pave Low is actually the Body of a CH-53E Super Stallion, noticed by the seven-blade rotor and third main engine, though on its nose there are parts that belongs to the Pave Low. 2. The insignia on its nose belong to the U.S. Army's 23rd Infantry Division, which was inactivated on November 1971 (45 YEARS, people :P) 3. On its tail there is the "HMM-165" marking on it, which is the Marine Medium Helicopter Squadron 165 designation, and in real life the U.S. Marines only operating CH-53 Stallion and CH-53E Super Stallion rather than the MH-53 Pave Low, though ironically it has a CH-53 Super Stallion body... 4. It has three U.S. Air Force markings on it. The obvious one's are the "US AIR FORCE" and the roundel on its tail, and the second one is the U.S. Air Force's Air Combat Command insignia which can be found in the middle of the Pave Low's body, under the two front main engines. 5. The Pave Low is anachronistic at the time period of both Modern Warfare 2 and Modern Warfare 3 (the year 2016), as the Pave Low was decommissioned in 2008. That's all, folks, thought it would be interesting to post and maybe added to the "Trivia" section. --CaptainPrice24 01:26, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Rename? Shouldn't MH-53 be in the title for this page? PhantBat 04:12, November 5, 2011 (UTC) A question. Isn't this helicopter a CH-53E Super Stallion? A pavelow doesn't have that slanted tail the CH-53E has. Redtail 1-1 12:46, November 12, 2011 (UTC)